Everything Falls Apart
by i-worthington
Summary: As Harry's closes friends are whittled away after a series of terrible incidents, he is rendered hopelessly vulnerable to Snape's predatory seductive charms.
1. Default Chapter

THE ACCIDENT: PART I

"Hermione? You okay?"

The girl glanced up, and Harry was shocked by the deep black shadows under her eyes.

"Yes," she said distractedly, averting her gaze. "I'm fine. Just fine."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "You don't look well," Harry said softly. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Hermione seemed to slump into her breakfast. "Can you guys keep a secret?" Her whisper barely carried over the chatter in the Great Hall.

Harry was alarmed by the hollow, fearful look that stole into her expression, but he nodded.

"I laid an egg last night," she said softly, and she fished an egg out of her pocket. "I don't know how it happened- it was like some weird maternal instinct came to life within me, and I couldn't fight it." Tears filled her eyes. "I must be some kind of freak-"

"Don't say that! You're not a freak," Ron told her quickly, but he sent Harry a dubious look that spoke volumes. Harry couldn't guess whether he was more embarassed by the nature of Hermione's problem, or by the unshed tears glinting in her eyes.

Somewhat flustered himself, he dug a tissue from his pocket and pressed it into Hermione's sweaty hand. She shot him a weak smile and dabbed at her tears. She then realized it was used and sent Harry a look of disgust before tossing the wadded up tissue back at him.

"We'll get down to the bottom of this," Harry reassured her, somewhat abashed. "We can take egg to Hagrid-"

"I can't! I have two rolls to write for Professor Snape and I haven't started!" Hermione cried. "I spent all night laying my eggs."

"Sorry, mate," Ron said apologetically. "I have Quidditch practice, and you know I' barely made the cut as is!"

Harry bristled at that. He still hadn't been readmited to the team. He had a sneaking suspicion Snape was in on that little penalty.

"Fine, _I'll_ take the egg to Hagrid. Maybe Hagrid will know a little something more than us. Also, shouldn't you see Madame Pomfrey later? It can't be normal for a human girl to be laying eggs."

"Rub it in, will you?" Ron admonished him quietly.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

Hermione was staring blankly at the egg in her hand. "No, I- no. I can't just yet. She'd detain me in the hospital wing and I have five more unhatched eggs in my room, Harry. I need to nest, to make sure they're warm."

Harry and Ron exchanged befuddled glances. "All right, it's your choice," Harry said slowly, "But if anything strange happens-"

"Stranger than this?" Hermione said wryly.

Harry conceded the point with a smirk. "If anything strange happens, you need to go-"

"I know, Harry." She offered him a wilted smile, and reluctantly handed the egg over to him. "You keep my little eggy safe."

* * *

To Be Continued! 

Coming up- a horrible incident in Hagrid's shack!


	2. ii

PART II

"Hagrid?" Harry called, pushing his way into the half-giant's hut.

Only silence greeted him. Harry gently placed Hermione's egg on the table, and he began to search the hut for Hagrid. Since it was only one room, it did not take long to conclude Hagrid was not about. Harry wondered if he should wait, and suddenly he realized Hermione's egg was in imminent danger of being eaten by Hagrid's new baby dragon.

"Wait!" Harry cried, but the dragon lanced forward and snatched the egg, crunching it between his teeth. Red eyes darted up to challenge Harry, and the boy suddenly perceived the danger of a dragon perceiving him as a competitor for food.

"Shit," he muttered, watching as the dragon retreated swiftly to a corner, polishing off Hermione's egg. What in the hell was he going to do? Hermione would kill him

Maybe...

Harry looked around thoughtfully. Maybe if he replaced the egg with another egg... Perhaps she wouldn't know the difference...

Hagrid always kept strange things about. He probably had some sort of egg around... There!

A glinting object in the corner had caught his eye, and Harry drew closer to find what looked like an egg covered in silver paint nestled into the corner. He reached out and snatched it, resolving to scrape the paint off- and suddenly the wall rumbled open to reveal another room!

Harry nearly dropped the egg in shock. Hagrid's hut had two rooms! Placing it gently on the table, Harry stepped gingerly around the clutter of Hagrid's hut to proceed into the dark, mysterious second room; the only thing in the room was a strange well. He drew closer and caught sight of a number of coins glinting beneath the surface. Hagrid had a wishing well!

He felt an involuntary shiver steal over his frame. Wishing wells were strictly forbidden; there were few crimes more heinous in the wizarding world, apart from maybe the Unforgiveable curses, than owning a wishing well. All the money people wasted in the water... It was an apalling use of gold on a device that never worked, and most wizards firmly believed the Dementors were entitled to suck the souls from those who dared toss coins in them, much less those who owned them.

Something was strangely compelling about this forbidden wishing well. Harry drew closer, watching his own reflection shimmer across its surface. Something..

Harry suddenly tumbled forward! He cried out in fear and horror as he plunged into the wishing well. Cold water enveloped him; he struggled his way to the surface, gasping and sputtering for precious air. Luckily it was only fifteen inches deep so all he had to do was raise his head a few inches to reach the surface.

"Holy shit!" he cried, forcing himself out of the well. He collapsed upon the floor of Hagrid's hut, gasping. His heart thumped in his chest like a drum. What in the hell had just-

He heard water sloshing as someone climbed out of the well behind him. Harry froze. Two soaking wet legs stood before him, and the person snorted derisively at his huddled form. Harry jerked to his feet, spinning around to face the stranger...

And he realized he was facing himself.

"So that's what I look like after an Occlumency lesson," the other Harry said coldly. "I never realized how pathetic I must have looked writhing around on the floor."

"Who- who are you?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Harry Potter," the other Harry said, smiling wildly. "I'm you."

Harry shook his head, half excpecting the other Harry to dissapear. "That's impossible-"

"Think of me as an identical twin brother. I came into being when you fell into the wishing well." The other Harry strolled idly around the hut, running a finger around the rim of the wishing well, then glancing at the dirty finger reprovingly. "Poor Hagrid needs to keep his hut cleaner. He's going to develop allergies with all this dust."

"I don't get it..." Harry said, stumbling back against the wall, utterly baffled. "How did you appear out of the wishing well like that... Are you me or are you a brother or-"

"I _am_ you," said the other Harry. "But I'm an evil twin brother of sorts now."

Heavy footfalls pounded the floor, and suddenly, a large form filled the doorway. Both Harrys jumped, but it was only Hagrid, red-faced and panting. "Er, hello, Harry and-" He looked at the other Harry, "Harry. I see yeh found my wishing well."

The other Harry turned two glacial, green eyes to Hagrid, assessing him coldly. "Hagrid, you realize you're not supposed ot have these. You could get life in Azkaban for this."

"_And_ I could get expelled from Hogwarrts!" Hagrid cried with a stricken look in his eyes. "Again!"

"Expelled?" Harry said, confused. "But you're not a student-"

Hagrid shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I'm am a student. Snape's been giving me some piano lessons." His usual jovial smile quickly stole back across his lips. "He's a concert pianist. Bet ye didn't know that, did ye? That's why he's so useful to Dumbledore."

Harry stared in awe. He had no idea. No wonder Dumbledore trusted him so much!

"And he's useful to Voldemort because of that, too, I suppose," Harry said, suddenly comprehending things that had baffled him for years.

"Voldemort's my long-lost brother," the other Harry added thoughtfully.

"Does your long-lost brother know just how good a pianist Snape is?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so." At the alarmed look on Hagrid's face, the other Harry smiled. "Relax, elephant man. I won't tell a soul. Not even my dear brother Voldemort."

Hagrid looked dubiously between the two boys. "We better go to Dumbledore, now. Please don't tell him about my wishing well."

"How do I explain-" Harry said a little helplessly, gesturing with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, that?" Hagrid said, looking at Harry's messed up hair. "Just say you fell from a clock tower."

"I mean my twin brother!"

"Oh, you," Hagrid glanced at the other Harry. "Well... Didn't really think about that. I don't know if Dumbledore will even ask."

"If he does," the other Harry said confidentially, "We'll stick to the clock-tower story."

"Right," Harry said grimly.

To Be Continued!

* * *


	3. III

PART III

Together, they set off to find Dumbledore. It was only later Harry realized he had forgotten to ask about the egg. Dumbledore hadn't asked about the other Harry until the original Harry prompted him. The old wizard had slid his eyes to the other Harry, smiled benignly, and invited him to attend the school. The Sorting Hat had quickly placed him in Gryffindor, and now Harry, the other Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat together in the common room as the other Harry talked endlessly about himself.

"So you're really the same person as Harry?" Hermione asked, amazed and awed.

"Yes," the other Harry nodded proudly. "But I like to think of myself as an evil twin brother of sorts."

"And your brother's You-Know-Who?" Ron chimed in, trying to confirm the mysterious new Harry's details.

"Voldemort's my long-lost-brother, yes. He gave me this scar," the other Harry confirmed, raising his bangs to show a lightning shaped scar identical to Harry's.

"Uh," Harry felt very awkward as his double talked to his friends. "I'm starting to feel very tired. I bet you are, too... uh, Harry..."

"You can go to bed without me," the other Harry said with a cold smile. "I can hang out without you. Besides, I can't go to sleep without a name."

"Let's get this done then," Harry said grimly, sitting back down. He didn't like the idea of leaving his evil twin brother with his friends. "We'd narrowed it down to Stephen, Isthmus, Roger, Rastin, Sara, and Jaques. Why don't you just pick a number and get one randomly?"

"That's it! I know my name!" the other Harry exclaimed.

They all turned to him expectantly.

"Harry 2!"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Harry 2, that's brilliant!"

"Wow, that suits you perfectly!" Ron exclaimed. "Now we're a foursome- Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Harry 2. It sounds just right."

"I think that's a terrible name!" Harry cried. "Harry 2? My God, can't you use one ounce of originality-"

They all looked at him as though he had suddenly mutated into Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, why would you say such a terrible thing?" Hermione demanded, as though she were personally affronted. She turned to Harry 2. "I'm so sorry about that..."

Harry 2 patted her hand comfortingly. "It's okay. He's just stressed out by having an evil arch-nemesis's brother in his presence."

Ron tried to catch Harry's eye. "You've got to mellow out some, mate," he said. He then turned a smile to Harry 2. "I like the name."

"Fine!" Harry threw up his hands in surrender. "Harry 2. Whatever."

They still looked at him warily, as though he were a stranger.

The mood was dead. The two Harrys and Ron went to their room. Harry 2 paused on the stairs, and Harry followed his wistful gaze to Hermione's retreating form.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing," Harry 2 said, sending Harry a suspicious look before slinking off to their bed. "I thought about it all night, and I think I've figured out your egg problem!" Harry 2 exclaimed the next morning when they were all eating breakfast.

"Oh really?" Hermione glanced up hopefully. "Just in time, too. They all hatched last night into little baby penguins and I have no idea what to do with them!"

"Have you been eating a lot of protein lately?"

Hermione's mind raced with thought. "I have!" she realized suddenly.

"There you have it!" Harry 2 said. "Less protein, more whey, and those eggs will go away!"

"Oh, Harry 2, you're brilliant!" Hermione cried, reaching out to envelop Harry 2 in a hug. Then just as suddenly she looked awkward, and they pulled slowly apart.

Harry was slightly shocked. Hermione had never complemented _his_ intellect. Last year, when he'd speculated that gene therapy could restore eyesight to blind canines, Hermione had scoffed.

Yet he'd had the last laugh when she'd been proven wrong, hadn't she? She'd still never admitted he had a measurable IQ.

Now she was _praising _Harry 2?

Ron was also beaming with admiration at Harry 2, and Harry could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

* * *

Snape _will_ factor into this story. Harry will steadily lose his friends and be rendered hopelessly vulnerable to his charms. Don't worry- the summary will match.


	4. 4

PART IV

"So, uh- do you want to go work on Snape's homework?" Harry suggested tentatively as they left Divination. He was still quite irked; Trewlaney had spent the entire class predicting Harry's violent and gruesome death, and Harry 2's long life and future greatness.

Harry 2 threw a careless glance over his shoulder at Harry. "Nah, I've got Quidditch practice today."

"What? We were banned!"

"_You_ were banned," Harry 2 said smugly. "I'm not. I've already been made the Gryffindor Seeker. Ciao, darling."

The other Harry bounded off down the corridor. Harry felt himself choke on his envy. Next to him, Hermione, the silent witness to the whole exchange, suddenly roused to life.

"Harry, I'm going to go watch," she murmured, trying to slip away quickly.

"You never watched me practice when I was on the team!" Harry said incredulously, halting her retreat. "It was always- 'Oh, I've got too much homework, Harry', or 'I need to knit some hats, Harry!'"

"It's different with Harry 2! He's-" Hermione's cheeks were flushed, her eyes glowing as she searched for the right words. "He's just-" She shot Harry an apologetic look. "He's so brilliant! And handsome! And so charmismatic..." She shrugged helplessly at the befuddled expression on Harry's face. "I'm sorry!" And she went scurrying after his evil twin.

So Hermione liked Harry 2 better. As did Ron and Trewlaney. And the Sorting Hat. It seemed everyone did. As Harry watched her dissapear around the corner, he was so jealous he could practically taste it.

And he felt no better when he heard a cold, sneering voice behind him:

"Potter."

Harry froze, then turned back to confront his hated Potions teacher. "Professor Snape." He bristled at the sight of the man who he still blamed for Sirius's death. His hatred was mirrored back in the disdainful expression of the pale, black-haired Potions Professor whose robes enveloped him like a giant bat.

"The Headmaster has informed me I have to resume your... remedial potions instruction," Snape informed him coldly, his thin lips twisted into an expression of utter distaste. "I'll expect you in my office at 6. Do not be late."

Great. More Occlumency lessons. Snape reveling in Harry's worst memories was the last thing Harry needed right now. "Yes, sir," he said between gritted teeth, hoping he conveyed the proper disdain.

Snape's eyes darted around the corridors, checking for other teachers, and then suddenly he took a menacing step closer, looming over Harry, chilling him with the promise of excruciating agony in his glittering black eyes. "One word of warning, Potter- stick your nose where it doesn't belong this time, and you will suffer dearly for it. You will wish for your father's fate. Understand?"

Harry's legs suddenly felt weak beneath him, his bravado crumpling. "Yes, sir," he said meekly.

With a satisfied, if slightly cruel smirk, Snape started to walk past him.

Harry's head still swirled, but he gathered his courage for a quesiton. "What about Harry 2?" he called to Snape's back as he retreated in a swirl of black robes. "Doesn't he need them too, if he's me? He has my scar. You-Know-Who could just as easily do the same thing to him as to me."

Snape's amazed, black eyes slid to Harry, as though he could not comprehend the depths of Harry's stupidity.

"Harry 2 and the Dark Lord are long-lost brothers, you little imbecile. The Dark Lord would never attack him." Snape watched with vicious glee as Harry flushed, realizing the idiocy of his own question. "And your twin brother is already well-versed in Occ... Remedial Potions. Far more skilled than I ever expect you to be." He shook his head with disgust, turning away, curtains of greasy black hair swaying with him. Harry heard his voice fading with distance as Snape dissapeared down the corridor. "How a boy with such stupidity survived this long baffles me..."

"Catch you later, _Snivellus_!" Harry hissed at the retreating form.

Snape, however, was already out of earshot. Harry staggered to the Great Hall that night, exhausted by Snape's repeated attacks upon his mind, and found that Ron had transfigured himself into a tree stump.

"He said he didn't want to listen to your yapping anymore, so he turned himself into a tree stump," Harry 2 said coldly. "Not that I blame him."

Harry gaped at Harry 2, then at Ron the Tree Stump. "My _yapping_?"

"Harry, no offense," Hermione said, "But you've really been a bit of a shit lately. Especially to Harry 2." She reached over to send Harry 2 a loving glance, squeezing his hand within her own.

Harry stared at her in disbelief, then knelt down to examine the tree stump. "Even if I am being a jerk... Isn't this a bit drastic? Why turn himself into a tree stump just to get away from me?"

Harry 2 rolled his eyes. "You'd understand why if you had to listen to yourself. I've even thought about becoming ladies' footwear myself when listening to you."

"Come on, Harry 2," Hermione said, tugging on his arm. She sent Harry a poisonous look before leading his evil twin brother away.

Harry just sat there, staring in dismay at Ron the Tree Stump.

"Why, Ron?" Harry whispered, voice cracking with his despair at losing his best friend. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

But there was no answer.

There never would be, again... My cheek is so confused.

To be continued

* * *

Please review!


	5. 7

PART EIGHT

Harry went to Occlumency lessons, only to find Snape waiting for him, naked and sweaty.

"Hey, I'm ready for Occlumency," Harry muttered, trying not to look at Snape's Ding-Dong McSchlong.

"We will not be having Occlumency lessons today," Snape said, stalking across the room to him. "You will be sexually pleasing me."

"What?" Harry yelped.

Snape sneered contemptuously. "Since your… counterpart has so gracefully filled your woefully lacking role as school hero, you are now to fulfill the role of my young concubine."

Harry stared at him in horror, but before he could think of running, he realized he was actually strangely intrigued at the idea.

Snape wasn't too unattractive. Nevermind that he was straight… Snape was a damn sexy man.

"Uh, can I think about it for a while?" Harry stuttered.

Snape smirked. "You have five hours, Potter, before I ravish you. Use them wisely."

Harry staggered out into the blinding daylight, confused and disoriented. It seemed everything had turned about on its head these last few days.

_What will I do about Snape?_

_What will I do about Ron?_

_""""" Hermione?_

_And Harry 2?_

Oh, how he wished Dumbledore were still alive to advise him.

But wait, Dumbledore was still alive!

Whoops, he meant Sirius. How he wished Sirius was still alive to advise him!

Or beat the strangely attractive Snape into a pulp.

Harry saw Hermione giggling with Harry 2 off where they leaned by the Whomping Willow. Even the Whomping Willow preferred Harry 2… It raised its arms delicately to shade the happy couple from the sunlight, while shaking one stray limb ominously at Original Harry as though warning him of imminent decapitation if he dared to approach.

Sighing, feeling dejected and utterly miserable, Harry dragged himseld back to Snape's office.

"Okay, Snape, I'm ready to succumb to your predatory seductive charms-- wait, WHAT?"

Harry 2 glanced up from where he was tangled in a passionate embrace with Professor Snape.

"Oh, Harry 2!" Snape moaned. "You're a much better kisser than Potter!"

"You… you haven't even kissed me!" Harry cried, tears filling his eyes. "How can you say that?"

Harry 2 smirked. "Is itty baby Potter going to cry?"

Yes, yes he was!

Unable to hold back his sobs, Harry fled, never hearing Snape's anguish call as it was carried away on the wind.


End file.
